<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wouldn't Stand For That! by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554145">I Wouldn't Stand For That!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Innuendo, References to Sex, magic has changed North from a cis man to a cis woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: "So…is there any way we can get an April Fools-type guardian who has magic abilities? And maybe he’s fed up with how famous North is compared to him and decides to have a little fun with the Guardian of Wonder?</p><p>Basically, not-always-a-girl North is turned into a woman as a prank, and s/he’s a full-figured lady. And our good friend Bunnymund finds himself attracted to her/him and can’t help it.</p><p>Would like awkward romance/flirting from Bunny, and clueless/amused!lady!North. (Bonus points if the other male guardians/Pitch also try to flirt with lady!North)"</p><p>Just Bunny and North, here. Bunny’s far more flustered by the transformation than North. But things have been simmering for a while…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eggnog Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wouldn't Stand For That!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/14/2014.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="text post-content">
  <p>“North?” Bunny asks. “That is…”<br/><br/>“Bunny, I am still me. I don’t see why you must be so tongue-tied. To tell the truth, I was curious when April Fool said they were going to turn me into a woman—which they did—but I do not feel as different as I thought I would.” She shrugs. “No beard, though, that has taken some getting used to.”<br/><br/>Bunny stares at her. “The beard. The beard is what you’re getting stuck on.”<br/><br/>“Bunny!” North says, putting a fist on her hip just as she would’ve done in her previous form.<br/><br/>It’s uncanny, Bunny thinks, how little, and yet how much, North’s changed. She’s as tall as ever, with the same bright blue eyes, the same broad shoulders, and the same look to her of someone who could pick Bunny up and toss him into the sleigh one-handed, which Bunny knows he really shouldn’t be dwelling on so much, even with his fear of flying. But the differences! The beard is gone, and the length of it seems to have gone into a thick gray braid. She’s got wider hips than he did, and breasts that seem quite noticeable even under her loose-fitting shirt. Then again, Bunny’s not certain if he’s the most accurate judge of that, now. He takes the eggnog a yeti offers him and downs it like a shot.<br/><br/>“What—what do you mean by getting used to? How long have you been like this?”<br/><br/>North looks thoughtful. “Since April Fools’ Day, I think.”<br/><br/>“It’s been over a month and you didn’t tell anyone?!”<br/><br/>“I did not think it was important! I have not been slowed in my work, and the Fool implied that it was temporary. Did not get to hear all the conditions though, since defensive spells were working by then and April Fool was thrown out the window in the middle of the explanation.”<br/><br/>“Well, surely you want to make sure you’re back to being a man before Christmas? We’ve got to find the Fool and get them to—”<br/><br/>“Bunny!” North claps him on the back, nearly knocking him off his feet. “Is not problem! I can make fake beard, and the coat I wear is thick enough to conceal everything else, eh?” <br/><br/>“I highly doubt that,” Bunny says, then winces and covers his face with his hand.<br/><br/>North smirks, and doesn’t remove her arm from his shoulders. “Did not think you noticed such things about humans, Bunny.”<br/><br/>“Course I do,” Bunny mutters. “I am a…Spring…spirit.”<br/><br/>“And it is Spring, isn’t it,” North says, most certainly not innocently. “I think you told me once how that made you feel, Bunny, but I have forgotten now. How was it again…?”<br/><br/>“I don’t believe for one minute you forgot that,” Bunny says. “You always allude to it when we’re alone…you <em>always</em> allude to it when we’re alone.”<br/><br/>“Not always!” North says, indignant.<br/><br/>Bunny laughs. “Oh yeah? Can’t believe I didn’t notice—you wouldn’t stand for it if I kept making sly remarks about you being a spirit of <em>wonder</em> and <em>giving</em>!”<br/><br/>North grins. “Well, no, I wouldn’t <em>stand</em> for that now, of course, but—”<br/><br/>“You’re impossible,” Bunny says. “I’m going back to the Warren. And, er, if you want you can co—accompany me. To refresh your memory.”<br/><br/>North shakes her head at the ruined setup for a pun and steps closer to Bunny as he taps open a path to the Warren. “If I want I will accompany you but I think I will also do what you did not say,” she says, wrapping her arms around Bunny as they tumble into the tunnel.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags and Comments from Tumblr:</p><p>#yeah...'Spring'</p><p>whentheoceanmetsky said: i just love how bunny and north flirt like a married couple would flirt like…its just so funny and endearing i shouldn’t think it’s cute because there’s probably some fun times in their future but i dooooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>